Soul Erase SoulXMaka
by Momo-Flying-Lemur
Summary: This boring day for Soul and the gang will become the most confusing, mysterious, panic filled and heartbreaking day of everyone's lives at the academy. But, none more so than Maka, today would be the worst day of her life. And the tears and despair that followed there on after would always remind everyone how this day fractured and shattered their souls into jagged shards.
1. Ch 1: The Beginning of the End

CH 1: The Beginning of the End

.

.

.

.

.

Today was suppose to be like any other plain old day for our fairest meister Maka Albarn and her self proclaimed, the most badass and cool weapon to ever exist, Soul Eater Evans. It started out as just a normal day, Blackstar being the biggest idiot on the planet, Kid keeled over, sobbing on the floor screaming abuse at himself and calling himself asymmetrical garbage.

Patty and Liz were fumbling with ideas on how to cheer Kid up, and Tsubaki was forcing herself to painfully laugh at Blackstar's lame jokes and Chrona was sitting off to the side in a plush chair, reading a book.

Today was ordinary and boring, like all other days. This day wouldn't be any different from the one before it and the day after today, tomorrow, wouldn't be anything special either. This fact would have held true, except…this day…was anything but ordinary…

This boring day would soon turn out to be the most confusing, mysterious, panic filled and heartbreaking day of everyone's lives at the academy. But, none more so than Maka, today would be the worst day of her life.

"Libraries are totally not cool." Soul mumbled to himself, throwing a rather boring book to the side. "There aren't even any pictures in these books, how in the hell am I suppose to read this?"

"AHHH!" Kid screamed and rushed over, his face twisted into a panicked expression. "You idiot you've messed up the book's perfect symmetry! How could you, you bastard?!" He swiped the book off of the ground and closed it, seeing as how it landed face open on the pages. He then carefully and, oh so tediously, and precisely replaced it back on the proper shelf.

"Books aren't symmetrical, you moron," Soul rolled his eyes, "the words on the pages don't line up and they are different words and you cannot cut each individual letter symmetrically."

Kid went white in the face, his jaw hanging wide open and he then proceeded to faint.

"Soul, that was so uncool of you." Maka sighed, barely removing her gaze from the pages of her book, to glimpse at Soul from the corner of her emerald green eyes.

"No, that wasn't uncool; you want to know what's uncool?" Soul's amused half grin twisted into a mischievous smile, "That your tits are so tiny!" Without any regards of personal space, he poked Maka's chest and laughed up a riot.

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka raised her hand high above her head and came down with her 'Maka chop' on Soul's cranium and knocked him face first into the floor. "Now a Maka chop is cool." She stated a victory grin stretched across her face.

"Not….c-c-cool…" Soul's muffled voice came out pained, as he pushed himself to his feet and rubbed the top of his head. He let out a groan; he could already feel the bump swelling from Maka's chop. He couldn't help but smirk though; he was used to this by now.

"MAKA! SOUL!" Suddenly Dr. Stein was bursting through the library door, "Lord Death requests your audience immediately, oh and yours as well, Blackstar and Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patty!"

"Father requests to see us?" Kid jumped up, snapping out of his earlier faint, "Quickly Patty and Liz! We mustn't keep my father waiting!" With that he, Patty and Liz rushed off before anyone else.

"Lord Death has summoned me, the super, great and biggest guy ever, Blackstar?!" Blackstar's pupils grew wide and shined with arrogance. "YAHOO! COME ON TSUBAKI! YOURS TRULY IS BECOMING THE NEXT BIG THING! HAHAAHAH!" He latched a hand on Tsubaki's right hand and pulled her with him, running faster than a speeding bullet.

"Thank you, Dr. Stein, we'll go right away!" Maka said, placing her book on a table, book marking it. Every student got a bookmark with their book, a magical bound one, it would stay in the book and the book would remain closed until the one reading it picked it up again. Maka's book mark was an emerald strip of paper with her name written in white at the top.

"No problem, oh and do tell your father I switched his right and left thumbs." Dr. Stein chuckled like a devious maniac, twisting the screw that protruded from his head.

Maka gave him a 'are you serious' look before she turned to Soul, "Come on soul, let's see what insane thing Lord Death wants us to do now."

"Whatever it is," Soul said, following Maka as she made her way out of the library, "it will be much cooler than sitting around reading dusty old books."

Ah, if only the group knew…how this day…would turn out to be….the most cataclysmic day in the history of Shinigami Weapon Meister Vocational School.

.

.

.

.

..

Author's N: I just began Soul Eater so forgive me if I portray anyone incorrectly or make them a bit out of character! I tried my best to get Soul and Maka down and I'm pretty sure I've got Kid, Blackstar and Tsubaki down as well, and Stein of course. As you can probably guess this will be a SoulXMaka Fanfic, I don't care if it seems mainstream…I want to do it so I will do it! Anyways what is this ominous catastrophe that will happen? Read and review to find out! – Also I know a lot about what happens in Soul Eater even though I just started like who the Kishin is and crap like that but I still don't know a whole lot, I even know about the Black Blood.


	2. CH2:The fate of meister Viola and Lupine

Ch 2: The fate of Meister Viola and her weapon Lupine!

.

.

.

"They are a very lethal Kishin!" Lord Death outright spilled all the information in a single sentence to Soul and the gang as they listened.

"They?" Kid interjected his father, looking at him in a rather confused matter. "What do you mean by that, father? If it isn't too much to ask…"

"I'm getting to that, son." Lord Death reassured him by patting the top of Kid's black hair, causing the young Shinigami to blush in embarrassment. "Allow me to explain this Kishin was once two separate entities. A former meister of the academy and her loyal weapon, this was who they were. Anyways, the meister was a class three meister, she and her weapon was sent to rid this world of two very troublesome witches. This was the first mistake I made." Lord Death sighed heavily as he settled into his chair.

"Seeing as she was class three and her weapon was a Death Scythe. I felt no need to send in back up or even watch that fight at all. That was the second mistake I made. Then just like that, the meister's life was lost after the battle ended." Lord Death shook his head, waves of regret pulsed through the atmosphere.

"Devastated her Death Scythe weapon tried to revive her, but to no avail. Finally after many failed attempts, one worked and the meister was revived. However, there was hell to pay, for it was a sinful power that the Death Scythe used to bring his meister back to life. Eventually the two merged and became one entity. This is why they are so deadly; their wavelengths are in perfect harmony with each other…they must be destroyed at all cost."

"Wait, so you want us to go out and end the life of a former meister and weapon?" Maka's voice came out breathless and dejected. "Aren't they both still part of the academy? Shouldn't we do something to help them, instead of killing them it doesn't feel right, Lord Death-"

"I'm getting to the main point here, Maka!" Lord Death looked at Maka with a twinge of impatience and this was what caused Maka to fall silent. "Even though the wavelengths are stable between meister and weapon, their sanity is no longer intact. In many causes when weapons and meisters become one, namely through traumatic experiences, it can cause them to loose their sanity. Thus leading up to why I'm asking you to take them out, she and her weapon lost all sense of the world around them and thus they began to consume human, witch, weapon and Kishin souls alike." Lord Death finished crossing his arms and shaking his head in disappointment.

"You're all class three meister and weapons, and not to mention Soul is a Death Scythe. I will not make the same mistake twice, Kid, Liz, Patty, Crona, Helen, Blackstar and Tsubaki I want you to go with Maka and Soul for support."

"That's awful," Tsubaki whispered, shivering as she listened to Lord Death's explanation, "imagine loosing your mind while being self aware you have and not being able to do a thing about it…how would it feel I wonder?"

"Probably uncool." Soul said, swiping at the bangs in front of his eyes, he had not yet but his head band on today and so his white bangs were getting in the way of his crimson eyes.

"How scary," Patty chimed in, "It's not like they mean to, Lord Death. Can't we at least try and separate them and confiscate the souls they've devoured?"

"No," Lord Death replied bluntly, even though he may be sounding cruel and harsh it was the truth. "They'll die either way, by brute force or through separation. The strain of separating their bodies would kill the both of them, besides the souls they have consumed aren't mine to forfeit. I am not able to save the unfortunate souls they have eaten, it is beyond my power. They've devoured far too many of them in a short time that even if I did start to rid them of the souls it would take me years to do so and that would leave the Academy without someone in charge. For I'd have to sit and meditate in perfect silence, by then it would be far beyond your life times."

He fidgeted on his chair a bit before he looked at his young meisters and weapons, a clear expression of worry on his face. "Besides, once on a path to a Kishin, always a Kishin in the end, I will be able to strip them of every soul, but if they consume a Death Scythe's soul they will become a Kishin. It's sad, but true my children. A lot of my Death Scythe's have already lost their lives to Viola and her weapon Lupine. As soon as that first human soul is devoured by meister or weapon, the path to becoming a Kishin is obsolete."

"Is there truly no salvation for meister or weapons that eat human souls to change, father?" Kid asked, he too felt irked by the fact that they would have to go end the life of a former meister and her weapon.

It just didn't sit right with the group the fact that they'd have to kill someone that was once like them, made it all that more difficult to think about. Though, it couldn't be helped, by what Lord Death was telling them, they had no choice and Viola and Lupine must be dealt with.

"No, Kid there is not." Lord Death sighed in defeat. "Dr. Stein has been studying that certain subject for years and so far no method, of reversing the damage done to a meister or a weapon that have eaten human souls, has worked."

"It looks like," Maka began, her voice bitter and sorrowful, "we don't have a choice." Maka hated this idea as much as everyone else, but she knew that it had to be done, for the sake of the entire world.

"We've fought so many enemies before," Blackstar began, "but, this really takes the cake." His arms crossed together and his eyes narrowed in frustration. Though most of the Academy called Blackstar a baka with a large ego, he could be mature with the situation called for it. This situation so totally fit the department of serious business.

Lord Death debated within his own thoughts on whether or not to tell the meisters and weapons before him that Viola was just a fifteen year old girl and her weapon was only sixteen. It was quite a shock for Lord Death to learn that Viola, being so young and only at the age of twelve, had turned Lupine into a Death Scythe, yet perhaps Lord Death shouldn't have been all too shocked. After all Viola had been the best female student in the academy, until she had died and Maka Albarn came along.

In the end, Lord Death decided not to say anything and vetoed against telling them, for this knowledge that the meister and weapon were still just kids might just cloud their judgment and make them unable to destroy what Viola and Lupine had become.

"I'm sorry my young meisters and weapons it has to be done. There is no escape but the sweet embrace of death for Viola and Lupine." Lord Death's voice was heavy with serious regret.

"They have been suffering for years now; Viola and Lupine were in lock down at Dr. Stein's lab for a long time as he tried to find a way to reverse their fusion and to save them."

Lord Death put on a façade as he jumped from his chair, "I know you can do this, Maka, Soul and everyone! Together you can stand up to any evil. I'll be watching from my door and if need be, I shall intervene and pull you out of battle!"

"Yes father, we'll be going right away!" Out of thin air, Kid's aerial skateboard appeared and he hopped on to it with grace. "Patty and Liz, time to go into weapon mode!"

"Okay!" Patty giggled as she had her sister connected their hands, a flash of white light pulsed and the light morphed into twin pistols and settled into Kid's hands.

"I don't much like the sound of this mission, but we have to do what Lord Death wants us too, I suppose." Liz mumbled to herself.

"Let's get going," Soul turned his head to look at Maka, "Maka!" He called over to his meister.

"Right!" Maka said, slipping her hand into Soul's hand and pulling him to her as Soul morphed into a Death Scythe. She spun him around held him on her shoulders.

"I don't know how to deal with this!" Crona whimpered, looking towards Helen for comfort.

"Don't worry Crona; I believe in you as my meister that we'll get through this!" Helen's beautiful and soft voice filled the room as she walked over to Crona and wrapped her arms around the frightened meister. Then she transformed into her weapon mode, which was a katana blade and landed in Crona's right hand.

"Thank you Helen." Crona sighed, feeling a bit more relieved that Helen believed that they would be just fine. Helen was now Crona's weapon ever since Crona could no longer connect wavelengths with Ragnarok.

"Tsubaki!" Blackstar turned towards his weapon partner and held out his hand, "Chain Scythe mode!"

"Yes Blackstar!" Tsubaki's form slowly transformed into a Chain Scythe and she was no being held in Blackstar's hands. "Let's get this mission done and over with. We cannot take the risk of Viola and Lupine become stronger than they already are."

"Let's go!" Maka called towards the gang, "Let's get out there and finish this!"

"YAHOOOOO!" Blackstar cried out, smiling widely, "Let's go freed Viola and her partner Lupine!"

"Do not forget to contact me before you fight them!" Lord Death watched in worry as the group made their way out of the Death Room. "I've got a rather horrible feeling about this," Lord Death mumbled to himself. "It's almost as if the air around me has gotten colder….I really should be prepared to go just incase I am needed." He turned to his door and waited until he was contacted by his son and the group.

.

.

.

.

.

Somewhere, at some place and some time, a girl stood on the branch of a burning tree, shoving a human soul in her mouth. She cackled loudly and then with a whisper she sang, "Ring around the rosy, pocket full of posies…"

The ash in the air fluttered away on the wind and the fire crackled and the screams of people filled the air. "Ashes, ashes," She sang as she pounced from atop the tree and landed in front a beautiful black haired girl.

Her arm transformed into the blade of her Death Scythe and then she slit the girl's throat before the girl had a chance to scream.

"We all fall down…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author's note: Thank you for reading! Please review it give me the motivation I need to continue. Also, if you're wondering why Crona and Lord Death are still around, then I'll tell you.

This is my fanfic and whatever happened in the manga/anime is irrelevant and this is kind like an alt universe of what if Crona and Lord Death were still around. Also, Helen is an oc and I'm sorry if you don't like it but so are Viola and Lupine.

I hope you will continue to read even though there are ocs in this. Also I am not sure if Crona should be male or female in this fanfic, but I kinda want Crona to be a male just so I can pair him up with Helen.

Also even though this fanfic more or less focuses on the couple SoulXMaka there will be other pairings too like BlackstarXTsubaki and a couple with Kid but I won't reveal who yet and no it isn't with Patty or Liz I can tell you that much.

Thanks for reading and I'll see you all next time! Bye-bye!


	3. Ch3: The Insanity of Viola and Lupine

Ch 3: The insanity of Viola and Lupine

~~ Say Viola, do you know what's blue and red all over? ~~

The voice of Viola's weapon echoed in the back of her mind. "No, I don't Lupine, what?" Viola answered, a demented giggle rushing out of her as she stomped on the head of an elderly man and smashed his skull in the blood spurting up with a sickening squelch sound.

The human soul floated up and she swiped it and quickly shoved it into her mouth and swallowed it without hesitation. She wiped her mouth and sighed in satisfaction patting her stomach before letting out a small belch.

~~The souls of these poor unfortunate souls, bahabahbahbahahabhabhabah, good one huh? ~~

"HAHAAHAHAAHA!" Viola's laugh became high pitched and demented, "That was genius! Come on lets go kill some more! There are a few children hiding in the woods! I can see souls, so they have no chance of escaping."

~~I almost feel bad for the brats.~~

"Really," Viola ventured, an amused tone in her voice as she began to slowly walk towards the woods, leaving the burning town behind her, seeing as there was not a soul to be eaten left.

~~ HEH, NO!~~

"You heartless bastard!" Viola shot back in a teasing tone, "You really are an evil son of a bitch, aren't you?" A twig snapped somewhere and Viola's dark charcoal gaze shifted towards the noise and behind the trees she could see three little children's terrified souls.

~~Come on, come one I'm wasting away in here, more souls, more!~~

"Yeah, yeah I hear you! Sooner or later you'll die over overeating!" Viola's eyes rolled in her sockets as she race forward and toppled the tree in one hit, sending it plummeting on top of the little kids who had only just began to scream their screams ended in garbles as blood began to seep out from underneath the fallen oak.

~~ Finally, you are so slow you know that, you always take too long! Sometimes I hate you! ~~

"I hate you too!" Viola laughed and collected the three souls and just to spite Lupine she ate them all slowly, chewing and savoring each one that went down. "Ah, that really hits the spot! So, are you satisfied in there, Lupine?"

~~ As if, you bitch, I'm still starving! Come on, come on more! I- ~~

"What? What is it, Lupine?" Viola asked, the voice of her weapon partner had suddenly cut off.

~I sense some meisters and their weapons! ~

Viola heard the hunger and excitement in her weapon's voice. A creepy grin stretched across Viola's face. "Really, people from the Academy huh, Lord Death's still after me? That fool, he doesn't know who he is dealing with! I'll shred them to pieces and eat their souls!"

~~Viola…one of them…..~~

"A Death Scythe?' Viola's voice was full of surprise, drool mixed with the blood at the corner of her mouth and she wiped it away. "One of them is a Death Scythe, interesting! Let's see how this one compares to you Lupine, after we screw around with the Death Scythe would you like to eat their soul?"

~~ You didn't even need to ask you moron, course I want to eat the Death Scythe's soul. It's a powerful one and who knows when we will get a lucky break like this again? I haven't felt this much power since we devoured the souls of Marina and her pathetic Death Scythe Matt. So get on with it, go get out next meal you slow poke.~

"Okay, okay I'm going, geez you're so damn bossy!" With that Viola launched herself up into the trees and ran along the branches with beautiful grace, laughing to herself all the while heading towards her destination! Soul and the gang!

.

.

.

.

.

Soul, now in his human form, looked on in anger in the destruction of this once peaceful village. "Those no good lousy uncool bastards, how dare they do this to such an innocent village!" He hissed through his clenched teeth, his crimson eyes full of rage.

"Everyone here is…" Maka began her whole body shaking as she watched the last of the embers flicker and die down, due to the soft rain that had began to drizzle down. "Everyone here is dea-" Suddenly Maka gasped to herself, "Wait! Come on I still see a soul!" She rushed forward without a second thought.

"MAKA YOU BAKA!" Soul yelled out, following in hot pursuit, "You don't know if Viola and Lupine are near, you could get hurt!" He sighed under his breath as he began to realize Maka hadn't heard him. "Come on you guys let's go after the idiot!"

"Wait for the big star; come on guys this is my time to shine!" Blackstar dashed after Maka and Soul, waving his arms up and down in the air yelling that they were running much to fast.

"Here we go again." Tsubaki sighed to herself as she too rushed after the group of three. "Wait up, I can't run as fast as you three!"

"Liz and Patty, just go into weapon mode, I'll use my aerial hover board to catch up to the morons." Kid looked over to Liz and Patty.

"Ugh, I hate being stuck in weapon mode for long periods of time." Liz muttered under her breath, stretching her arms and yawning. "Whatever, let's just get this finished. I don't like it here; this place is giving me the creeps." She shivered before she let herself switch into weapon mode.

"Don't worry Liz, it's not all that bad, being in weapon mode is fun, we get to shot up the bad guys, BAM BAM! HAHAAHAH!" Patty giggled uncontrollably as she too transformed into a pistol.

The two landed in Kid's hands and with that Kid was off flying on his hover board, leaving behind a confused Crona and a worried Helen.

"I don't know how to deal with this!" Crona whimpered, the meister's knees knocking together, eyes wide with worry.

"Don't worry Crona, I'm by your side, everything will turn out alright, you'll see!" Helen hugged the trembling salmon haired boy. "Come on lets get going, okay?"

"Eep!" Crona jumped slightly when Helen hugged him, but calmed himself. "Okay, okay." Crona whispered, a blush surfacing on his cheeks. "Let's get going Helen, even though I don't know how to deal with you."

"You don't need to know how, silly." Helen giggled and poked his cheek before taking him by the hand. "Come on let's get going. They might need out help!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Crimson blood dripped from Soul's side, he was clutching Maka with his hands as he pulled her out of the way of an oncoming blade. "Damn it!" He growled to himself as he felt the sting of the blade slicing into his side. He jumped away, taking Maka with him.

"SOUL!" Maka cried out as she had noticed what had happened, when they landed she broke away from Soul and looked at his side. The wound was deep and blood began to pool at Soul's feet. "S-Soul…."

"Maka…" Soul was looking down at the ground, his voice full of anger and concern. "Maka you idiot, you could have died!" He looked up at her, his crimson eyes gleaming in pain and concern. "Come on!" He jumped towards Maka and transformed into a Death Scythe.

"R-RIGHT!" Maka cried out, reaching her hands out she grabbed Soul's Scythe by the handle and held him up defensively. "So you're Viola and Lupine, huh?!" Maka turned towards a girl standing a few feet away from her.

"Amusing," The girl giggled, "you and your Death Scythe have an interesting bond just like Lupine and I did. However how long will that bond hold out, I wonder?" Her arms turned into scythe blades, they were coated in dark crimson blood from many years of killing. "It's your move, girly."

"Let's do this, Soul." Maka lowered her voice, looking towards Soul. "Kishin Viola and Lupine, your days of murdering innocent souls are over! YOUR SOULS ARE MINE!" With a yell of determination Maka rushed forward, jumped up into the air and brought the blade of Soul's scythe slicing down onto Viola's head-

Well that is what should have happened, instead Viola quickly side stepped away and upper cut through the air and slashed at Maka's arm. The blade didn't go deep of course, but enough to cause Maka excruciating pain. Viola didn't want to kill this girl just yet, no she and Lupine wanted to play with their food before eating them.

"Lupine, it's about time to play a game of cat and mouse." Viola's voice was full of insanity and eagerness. "We haven't done that in a long time!"

~~ Damn straight, come on let's mess with them so more! I want to see them beg for mercy before we deliver the finishing blow! ~~

Maka cried out in pain but her scream was silenced as she landed face first into the wet dirt, the rain pouring down in a heavy torrent now. There was lightening flashing far off and thunder rumbling through the sky.

"Maka, get up!" Soul commanded, his voice demanding, but it was only because of concern that he sounded harsh. "You defeated Ausra with your will power so these guys shouldn't be a problem, right? Now get on your feet and let's finish these sinful souls off!"

"I hear you." Maka slowly got to her feet and spun around to face Viola, Maka's expression was one of frustration and that of being ticked off. "You won't kill me that easily, prepare yourselves Viola and Lupine. Like I said your souls are mine!" Another attempt at rushing the enemy did not work well.

Viola once again side stepped and hit Maka in the spine, with the back of her blade. "Pathetic little girl, I feel sorry for that weapon of yours. How the hell did you ever manage to make him into a Death Scythe I'll never know, you're a weakling and not even worth my time-" BANG!

Viola quickly deflected the bullet with Lupine's blades and turned her gaze towards a black haired kid with yellow amber eyes. "Things just got more interesting, well time to-"

~~ VIOLA YOU MORON! ~~

Viola dropped to her knees, blood spurting from her shoulder as Maka gouged Soul's blade into her. "DAMN YOU!" Viola's arm shot up, she grabbed the sharp blade and her hand tightened around it as she threw it up and away from her, sending Maka flying. Viola quickly got up and studied her hand, which was now bleeding like a son of a bitch. "My, my you disfigured Viola's pretty little hand and shoulder…"

Viola twirled around to face Maka whom was leaning against a half burnt tree trunk. "Allow me to return the favor!" With inhumane speeds, Viola rushed forward and elbowed Maka in the side, slamming her into the tree. Only to be slashed on the cheek by Soul's blade. Viola jumped away in surprise, "Ah, finally some promise. That Death Scythe acted on his own accord. Yes, he and that meister truly do have a bond to be reckoned with. No doubt they'll be showing me their true power, yet…"

She picked up a large branch and whirled around, deflecting another bullet from the black haired kid and then launching the tree trunk at him.

Kid dodged it with ease veering to the left with his aerial hover board and shooting another round at Viola. "Mph." Kid grumbled and he went in close and shot another two bullets and managed to graze Viola's cheek with one.

"Hehehehehehe…hahahahahahaha!" Viola began to cackle, she was completely and utterly deranged. "Were you aiming to hurt me? If so…you failed!" With that she lunged forward and used her shoulder to topple Kid off of his aerial hover board. "Nice try, bastard but it'll take a lot more than bullets to do damage to me."

Kid plummeted from the sky and crashed into the tree Maka was leaning against, causing Maka to loose her grip and come crashing to her knees. "Giving up already, daww and things were just getting interesting!" A sneer spread itself across Viola's face as the blood from Soul and Maka dripped from Lupine's blades.

She ran her tongue across the blood and giggled, "Well then I suppose I should finish you off, I'm starving and the Death Scythe's soul is just what the Doctor ordered!"

"WHY DON'T YOU PUT YOUR BLADE WHERE YOUR MOUTH IS AND BOW DOWN TO ME THE BIGGEST GUY HERE!" A chain Scythe wrapped itself around Viola and began to constrict her.

"TCH!" Viola cried out, feeling the chains tighten around her. She looked around for the source and saw a blue haired kid, holding the end of a chain scythe. "Ah, the wild one!" Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, Blackstar was being pulled forward by Viola.

Viola had used her body weight and fell to her side, but transformed one foot into the blade of a scythe for leverage. She then threw Blackstar over her body and the chains around her became loose.

Viola cart wheeled over to Blackstar and slammed down her scythe arms on to his shoulders and pinned him there. "Nice try, nitwit!" Viola coughed up some blood, even though she had barely been scathed by their weapons, she was reaching her limit slowly.

Not even Viola could keep draining her power supply up forever and it was taking a heavy toll on her mentally and physically.

"I don't know how to deal with girls, but I have no choice!" Viola was sent flying and crashed into a muddy puddle. Crona had just appeared with Helen in her katana scythe blade mode.

"AGH! NO WAY, I LET CRONA OUTSHINE ME?!" Blackstar wailed to the sky as he leapt to his feet, ignoring the deep cuts in his shoulders.

"Foolish children!" Viola rose out of the muddy puddle, dripping in mud, water and blood. "You seriously think that I shall so easily be defeated! I will eat that Death Scythe's soul!" With that she turned her sights on Maka who was back on her feet. Viola's eyes were greedily glaring at Soul.

"NOT WHILE I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT YOU WON'T! COME ON, SOUL!" Maka took her stance, took a deep breath. "Ready?" She smirked while looking towards Soul.

"Cool guys like me were born ready, Maka!" Soul commented back, the image of his reflection on the blade smirking. "Let's go…."

"SOUL RESONANCE, KISHIN HUNTER!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author's N: Thank you all for reading, heeheh I hope I wrote Viola's insanity well. Also the reasons why Maka and Soul seem underplayed in this is because Viola caught them off guard and Viola injured Soul before the battle began so Soul wasn't at the top of his game.

And you have to remember Viola's been collecting and eat human souls for years now.

She only just started again after being sealed away in Dr. Stein's lab and escaping. So she is really strong and not only that, she has eaten many Death Scythe Souls to boot.

But now things are getting serious! Anyways I decided that Crona would be a boy cause I want to ship Crona with Helen! Helen is the typical, shy and sweet girl but she is extremely clumsy and messes up in fights but she always does her best.

If she gets angry enough though, her sweet and shy attitude will transform into a badass one. Though it is hard to get Helen angry, you'd probably have to injure Crona something fierce to get her to show her dark side.

Well I hope you like it please read and review and I seriously hope you like it. I hope I didn't butcher this chapter I don't know how to deal with fight scenes!

*Goes into emo corner and cries about being asymmetrical garbage, even though being a writer has nothing to do with that*


End file.
